The Corruption of the Devil
by Antichrist Damien
Summary: A story about a girl who learns of her powers granted by the Devil to assist the Antichrist in his Satanic ways. Reviews are appreciated! Thanks! WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS STRONG ANTI-CHRISTIAN CONTENT AND VIOLENCE, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
1. Section 1

**The Corruption of the Devil**

**Misty's Tale**

By Chris Daniels

Prologue: Who I am

Misty Burns is my name, but I go by the name of Misty. I was naturally born with pink hair. I live in Los Angeles, California. I am 15 years old, and I am a devout Christian, and I have 2 parents and one sibling. He is my little brother, Montgomery, but he goes by Monty. He looks up to me, and I help him in any way I can. My parents also look at me as a good child, and I am, I have a boyfriend, and I don't have sex, do drugs, or drink alcohol. My life in high school is great; I have lots of friends and good grades. So as you can see my life is pretty good.

Chapter 1: Fun With Friends

September 10th, 2001

It is the end of the summer, and I'm out on my scooter with my friends, Jake and Katie. They are dating and the three of us are best friends. I yelled to Jake "Watch out for the curb!" He looked back while zipping toward the edge of the road and he flipped end over end in to the grass. "Wow, thanks for the help Misty!" Jake said sarcastically. Katie went to help him up while I was laughing my ass off. Suddenly, while I looked at him I swore I saw a red wisp come from his body, but it went away when I blinked. "Weird." I said to myself. "What's weird?" asked Katie. "Oh nothing," I replied, "my eye just spazzed for a sec." "OoooK" Katie said. Jake got up and we went down to the bakery to get some cream pies to throw at our enemy, Mark's house. When we got there, I asked for 3 pies, but the shopkeeper, Joe, said "You folks are gunna waste my pies on some kids house, aren't you?" "No we aren't, Joe, I promise you." "You better be telling the truth." Joe said as he rang us up. We rode back to our street and we stopped at marks house." We drew back our arms and threw the pies. They flew in a perfect arc and splatted against the front of the house. We laughed and rode off. We heard Mark's mom in the distance cursing at us. "Hey guys its almost lunch Time, I gotta go home and grab some grub!" I said. "Ok, we are going to go back to Katie's house to have some, _fun, _if you know what I mean!" Jake replied. "Ha! Nice, see ya guys later!" I said.

Chapter 2: The Darkness Begins

September 10th, 2001

As I rode home I watched the birds and then suddenly a small chick fell from a tree, trying to fly. I stopped and got off of my scooter to help it. "Oh, you poor thing, I'll help you." I told it. As I walked forward a distinct red mist was emanating from it, thinking it was my eye again I didn't bother. I went toward it and started to lean down to pick it up. Suddenly, in the back of my brain I heard a distinct "Do it." And then I blacked out for a second and in a dizzy spell, I fell. I shook off the dizziness and I looked at the bird. It was squished to a bloody pulp. "Oh my god!" I said. Then I smelled something bad. I looked at the bottom of my shoe, and there was bloody guts on the bottom of it. "Oh Go-" I stopped when I threw up on the ground next to me. In a confused daze I scraped the guts off and then got back on my scooter. I rode home while crying. When I arrived, my mom said "Do you want some lunch?" Still nauseated, I said "No thanks" "What's wrong, ha- have you been crying?" she asked. I said "No, just allergies." Then I went to my room. What is wrong with me? One moment I was going to help the bird, and the next I was stomping on it. I swore I heard a voice, but that makes no sense. The phone rang, I picked it up and it was Jake: "Hey aren't you gunna come hang out with us?" "Nah, I'm not feeling to good." I replied "Oh, ok well then you rest, see ya dude!" He said. "Yeah, bye." I said as I hung up.

Chapter 3: The Nightmare

September 10th, 2001

Feeling queasy still I went to bed. In my dream I was in a large empty dark space. An echoing and whispering voice said. "Whaaat you diiid was goooood…" I suddenly woke up feeling good about myself. It was quickly dispersed when I remembered what I had done to the poor bird. It was weird thinking how I could have felt good about what I did for even a second. I suddenly saw someone standing in my room, it was dark so I only saw a silhouette. Thinking it was my little brother, I said "hey Monty, how did you get in here without waking me up?" Suddenly the silhouette moved across the room quickly, almost like floating, and went out of my door without breaking it. Then my bed violently shook for half a second and my light bulb lit up on its own and exploded. Freaking out, I went under my blanket and started screaming. That's when I heard a growling coming from outside my blanket. I looked out of the blanket to find a large space around me, burning with huge flames and I heard chanting in tongues as I felt pure evil creeping up my spine. I yelled as loud as I could, and then I suddenly woke up, realizing that there was a translucent greenish slime covering my door. "What the fuck?" I said to myself. Trying to examine it I turned on my lamp, but realized that the bulb was shattered. "Oh my god!" I said. My dad came in and yelled "shut up! It is three in the mor-, what the hell?" He looked at the slime covered door and became confused. "What the hell is this?!" he asked, "it smells horrible, what did you do!" "I didn't do anything! It just appea-" I stopped when suddenly I felt my consciousness move to the back of my head. I saw nothing but heard a deep demonic voice echo: "Fuck you bastard, go burn in hell!" I regained normal control and my dad gave me an angry look full of disbelief. He ran at me and grabbed me by my ear. "Ow, it wasn't me it wasn't me!" I yelled. He dragged me outside and said "you are going to sleep outside for the rest of the night smart-mouth." I felt myself leave my mind again, but this Time, since I was angry at my dad, it felt good to hear the evil voice cuss him out "You fucking Christian scum, I will kill you and your family!" I returned to myself. My dad slapped me and said "what the hell has gotten into you!" as he stormed back in to the house.

Chapter 4: Truth Realization

September 11th, 2001

I got up and went to Jake's house to sleep over there. I knocked on his window, and he came to open it. "What the hell are you doing here?!" he asked. "My dad kicked me out of the house." I replied. "Well sucks for you dude, I'm not letting you in!" Suddenly, I felt myself grow angry, and I started yelling at him in the deep evil voice, but I didn't feel myself leaving my mind this Time, I felt like it was really me who was yelling. I then saw my arms reach out and watched my hands wrap around his throat. I saw the red mist from before start to emanate around him. As I saw his life leave his body the red mist grew and grew around him. I suddenly realized that I was _killing_ my own best friend. So I regained control and stopped choking him. Coughing and wheezing he ran from the window, yelling "What the fuck! What the fuck is wrong with you!" "I'm so sorry, I'm ju- I'm" I said as I ran away. I stopped. I felt the evil control me again and I heard the voice in my head say "turn back and finish the job!" "No, no I can't, aaaaaaagh!" I yelled as the evil took over again. I ran back to the house and yelled through the closed and locked window. "You fucker, come out here and fight me like a man" I was trying to relinquish the evil and I looked in disbelief at my reflection in the window, I had eyes that are completely blacked out, and teeth as sharp as a shark's. "come out, come out you filth!" the voice yelled through the window again. "Daaad! Dad help meeee!" Jake yelled. "I don't think so" the evil voice said as the door suddenly locked so his father couldn't come in. "If you won't come out, I'll have to bring you to ME"! The demonic voice said as the window exploded and sent glass flying everywhere. Jake was jolted as he started floating with the evil force pulling him toward the window. My uncontrolled arms reached out and started strangling Jake. The emanating red aura grew again then turned black as his body became lifeless, just hanging in the air. "HAAAAHAAAAHAAAA! time to get rid of you, permanently!" the voice said as it said in Latin: "iam vitualamen vos ut Diabolus , permissum mihi messor vestri animus!" A white glowing mist came from Jake's mouth and went into mine, the black aura around him disappeared. As the apparent soul went into my mouth, I felt great, and powerful, like I could do anything. I felt though, like I need more. I tried asking my evil voice what it was. It told me "I am a powerful demon, sent by the antichrist himself to make you his powerful servant." "Why me? I am a Christian, I don't want to be a…a… servant of the antichrist!" I said. "You have been chosen because of your power to sense the aura of pain and death, so that I…we can harvest souls with ease." "That feeling of the soul that I ate, why did I feel so good?" "It is like having the energy of two people at once, it is exhilarating!" The demon said, "to feel this feeling more I ask you to join me Misty, let us fuse together" "O……ok" I said. Suddenly, I felt the evil creep up my spine, and I realized I have made a blind mistake. "Wait no-" I said, but it was too late, he had become me, and I him. "It's Time for Jake's little girlfriend." We said as we turned into a dark, cloudy mist and flew off in the night toward our next victim.


	2. Section 2

Chapter 5: Here We Come, Katie

September 11th, 2001

The feeling of flying across the city was exhilarating, I felt like I could do anything, and I realized that I could do anything with my new power. As we appeared at Katie's house we notice the light was on, and as we entered the beam of light streaking through the window, we solidified into our normal body. "We can't go into shadow form if there is prominent light, at least that is until we get stronger." The demon told me. "What do you mean by…stronger?" I asked. "I mean more souls to harvest, that gives us strength!" The demon replied. "But why are we harvesting my friends? Can't it be some old guy that nobody cares about?" I said. "No, older people are most likely not a virgin, that means that their soul is tainted by the blood of another," The demon said, "and your friends would trust you at first, now enough talking, its Time." As the demon said this, a shroud of twisting darkness rose from the ground and swallowed the house with us inside. "Kill the mother!" The demon told me and I suddenly teleported in a gathering of black smoke, and appeared in the dark room of Katie's mother. I held out my open palm and the remaining black smoke I created shot toward my palm and formed into a black dagger. I was about to think about what I was going to do, but then I just grinned and walked toward Katie's mom. I reached out to her sleeping body with the dagger and I stabbed her in the gut. She woke up screaming and I told her "It's Time to die you tainted filth!" I noticed that my voice was no longer my own, but that of the demon inside me. I saw the red aura appear around her, it felt good killing, like I just got a new gift on my birthday. The red turned to black as I decapitated her and watched her head roll across the floor. All I could do was laugh. Just then Katie came into the room and said "shut up! I'm trying to s- aaaaaaah! Oh my god, what did you do!" "I am merely doing the duty of the devil, Katie." Just as I said that she was lifted up and pulled forward with my power as the door forcefully slammed shut behind her. I took the dagger and stabbed it through her throat. I laughed as she was trying to scream, as she was wriggling in pain. I savored the taste of her virgin blood squirting into my mouth, death was delicious. The red aura around her grew and turned black, as her wiggling stopped, and her head hung low. I said to her "iam vitualamen vos ut Diabolus , permissum mihi messor vestri animus!" Her soul burst from her mouth and I watched as the white mist flowed into my mouth, it was sweet, like the first Time you have ever tasted ice cream. I felt my body flow with power and I was ready to unleash my power. I gathered all of the dark energy surrounding the house, and I released it in a shockwave that completely demolished Katie's house. Surrounded by eternal night, I turned back to my shadow form and I flew off, toward my next targets, the Burns family, my family.

Chapter 6: Burns No More

September 11th, 2001

I arrived at my house and solidified into my normal self. As I walked toward my front door, the same twisting darkness came and surrounded my house. The door forcefully blew off of its hinges inward when I simply got the thought. It felt good to have this power, but all I can think about is more, I need more power. My dad came running downstairs with his shotgun, thinking I was a burglar. "No gun is going to stop me old man!" I told him. "What the hell? Misty? Is that you? Why are you talking so weird?" my dad asked. "No, not anymore. I am not the Misty you remember, I am the new, powerful, Satanist Misty." I replied. Just then, I waved my hand at his gun and it turned to a pile of writhing black widow spiders. "Oh my god!" he said shaking the spiders off, "Who…what are you?" "Your end, you Christian bastard." I said as I bent my neck, which made his head twist 180 degrees around, severing his spine from his brain. His aura turned black. I tossed him across the hallway like a floating life-size ragdoll. I burst through the ceiling to the second floor. Then I looked at my mom standing in the doorway with fear on her face. "Your turn, whore." With a snap of my fingers she spontaneously combusted, all I heard was her screams of agony as she burned to a crisp. The door behind me opened as Monty tried to see what was going on. "Not yet Monty, wait your turn. With a simple thought, he was shoved back into his room where the door slammed behind him. The taste of pain and death was in the air, as my mom's aura turned from screaming red to limp black. I turned to my brother's door and I made the door blow off its hinges and I walked into the room. Looking at Monty, I was ready to strangle him to death. Suddenly I realized what I was doing, and I yelled to my surprise in my normal voice "Monty, run!" "No! Shut up you imbecile, we are not ruining this!" The demon voice told me. "Ruuuuun!" I yelled to Monty. "NOOOOO!" the demon said as I felt it jump out of me. Before me in the darkness, I saw a huge red, standing goat like muscular being. Its eyes were burning with an eternal flame. It simultaneously grabbed my brother and I by our throats. It squeezed my brother's throat and made me watch. I watched my brother's head pop off of his body and all that was left was a fountain of blood shooting from his absent neck. "You will suck out his soul, now do it you faggot!" the demon ordered me. In a flash it fused back into me, and I felt good, and evil. I looked at him and his black aura. I said to the body "iam vitualamen vos ut Diabolus, permissum mihi messor vestri animus!" his soul shot out of his body and into mine, it was delicious, and it made me feel like the ruler of the planet. I have fully become Satanist, and I now know what I need to do. Cleanse the planet of all non-believers.

Chapter 7: The Beginning of the End

September 11th, 2001

I know that I had to go talk to Damien, but I don't know where he is. I closed my eyes and concentrated on Damien. I felt my conscience go and I saw a wispy image of Damien yelling high over a huge crowd of cheering people, then he turned around looking directly at me and said "New York, the World Trade Center." As he turned back and started preaching once more. I regained my alertness as the world around me appeared again, dawn was arriving and I know I had to get to New York, but I know that flying there wouldn't be fast enough. Suddenly I heard the sound of a large plane flying overhead. "That's it!" I thought. I exploded into my misty form and flew as fast I could toward it. As I neared the plane, I thought to myself "teleport!" Suddenly I appeared inside the cabin of the plane and everyone screamed. "You are all going to die!" I yelled at them in my evil voice. I held my hands forward and in a bright flash of red light everyone in the plane was dead, their necks twisted 180 degrees. The plane started to free-fall so I grabbed the floor and the plane turned dark purple and organic looking, it turned toward New York City. An hour later, my target was in sight I sped full throttle toward it. I felt the entire plane explode around me on impact, and when I opened my eyes I was floating in the air as I looked at the world trade center in flames, smoke billowing out of the hole I crashed in. I saw another plane nearby so I teleported there. I held out my hands once more and the same red flash killed everyone once more, I turned this plane toward the second tower. The cabin exploded around me as I hit the second tower. I was suddenly teleported to a dark room with a desk in the middle. A chair behind it turned around, it was Damien himself with an evil grin on his mouth.


End file.
